1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for testing electric motors and more particularly to a means for electrically testing and monitoring the mechanical integrity of a gyroscope.
Circuits for monitoring the performance of an electric motor including a gyroscope are generally known. As it pertains to determining the mechanical integrity of a gyroscope, rotor bearing failure has been found to be one of the major causes of inaccuracies in the operation of the gyroscope. Bearing failure is normally not characterized by a catastrophic failure which is accompanied by a sudden deceleration from its normal or rated operating speed, but usually exhibits a gradual reduction in the running speed of the gyroscope rotor over a given period of time. A typical method of determining bearing quality is accomplished by running the gyro up to its normal operating speed and then measuring the spin-down time by sensing the back EMF generated thereby until a rotor coasts to a stop or some other designated speed below the noted operating speed. During the spin-down time, bearing noise is also detected and subjectively evaluated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in means for monitoring the performance of an electric motor.
It is a further object of the invention to determine the quality of the spin motor utilized in a gyroscope.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an electrical circuit which operates to generate an analog voltage output which is related to the condition of the bearings in a gyroscope spin motor.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide and monitor the sustaining voltage required to keep a gyro spin motor spinning at its required operating speed and generate a first type sustained voltage output for a high quality gyro while producing a second type of sustained voltage output for a poor quality gyro.
And it is yet a further object of the invention to provide a gyro control and monitor circuit which includes an automated spin-up and spin-down test capability.